The sister of the Devil
by Flandre Red Scarlet
Summary: Disaat Remilia sedang bosan, Sakuya hadir untuk menghiburnya dengan sebuah cerita yang akan mengingatkan Remilia pada seseorang... One-shot -First Fanfic-


A/N: Halo, halo ^^ wah, first fanfic, nih… jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ya…

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou

Warning: Typo(maybe), OOC(maybe), Gaje

'The Sister of the Devil'

Pada suatu malam yang indah ketika bulan sedang bulan purnama, Remilia Scarlet, sang Scarlet Devil, sedang bosan. "haa~ malam ini-pun tak ada sesuatu yang menarik… sungguh membosankan." Kata Remilia sambil meregangkan sayap kelelawar-nya. "Sakuya dimana lagi ya… Sakuya!" panggil Remilia. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul seorang maid berambut perak, Izayoi Sakuya, di belakang Remilia. "anda memanggil, Ojou-sama?" kata Sakuya dengan sopan. Remilia berbalik memandang pelayan setia-nya itu. "Sakuya… sekarang aku bosan sekali. Hibur aku." Perintah Remilia. "hi-hibur, Ojou-sama?" "iya! Ayo cepat!" "em… baiklah… hiburan apa yang anda inginkan, Ojou-sama?" "…." Remilia terlihat berpikir. "yah, apapun! Cepat!" perintah Remilia. Sakuya menghela napas. "em… saya akan bercerita, Ojou-sama. Bagaimana?" Remilia bersandar di sofa-nya. "cerita ya… terserah. Yang penting, aku terhibur." Sakuya mengangguk. "judul cerita ini adalah… The Sister of The Devil, Ojou-sama. Mudah-mudahan anda menikmatinya." Kata Sakuya sambil tersenyum. Remilia menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu, Sakuya mulai bercerita…

"_pada zaman dahula kala, di suatu tempat yang sangat jarang terjamah oleh manusia, terdapat sebuah Mansion yang sangat besar dengan merah sebagai warna temboknya…"_

"eh, tunggu! Kok, seperti Scarlet Devil Mansion-ku, sih?" Tanya Remilia, memotong cerita Sakuya. "sssh… Ojou-sama… tolong bersabar hingga cerita ini selesai." Kata Sakuya dengan lembut. Remilia mengalah dan Sakuya melanjutkan ceritanya…

"…_Mansion itu dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk yang bukan manusia. Ya, yang tinggal disana adalah para makhluk malam. Semua manusia yang mengetahui Mansion ini selalu menghindarinya. Mereka takut pada para makhluk yang tinggal didalamnya…"_

"tuh, kan! Betul-betul mirip! Sakuya, ini cerita apa?" Remilia sekali lagi memotong cerita Sakuya. "Ojou-sama… cerita ini bahkan belum sampai ke bagian tengah. Mohon anda bersabar dulu." Kata Sakuya lagi, lalu ia melanjutkan ceritanya…

"…_pasti anda penasaran dengan makhluk apa yang tinggal didalam Mansion itu, bukan? Nah, Mansion itu dimiliki oleh seorang gadis kecil. Namun gadis ini bukan orang biasa. Dia adalah seorang vampire. Namanya… Remilia Scarlet…"_

"aha! Benar, kan! Ini cerita tentang aku!" kata Remilia. Kebosanannya telah terganti oleh rasa ingin tahu-nya yang tinggi. Sakuya tersenyum. "lanjutkan, Sakuya." Remilia benar-benar tertarik dengan cerita ini sekarang. Sakuya mengangguk dan melanjutkan ceritanya…

"…_Remilia memiliki banyak pelayan yang setia melayaninya. Dia juga memiliki seorang penyihir sebagai sahabatnya, Patchouli Knowledge, yang sangat pintar dan selalu membantunya mendapatkan keinginannya. Remilia memiliki segalanya; kekuatan, kepintaran, karisma, dan kesetiaan dari para pelayannya. Dan, tahukah kamu apa lagi yang Ia miliki? Ia memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Namanya, Flandre Scarlet…"_

"…Flan…" guman Remilia ketika nama adiknya disebut. Sakuya terus melanjutkan ceritanya…

"…_namun, sang adik, Flandre Scarlet, hampir tak terlihat di sekitar Remilia. Mengapa? Karena Ia dikurung di ruang bawah tanah Mansion itu. Remilia sendiri yang mengurungnya. Hal itu dikarenakan kekuatan sang adik yang terlalu kuat. Dan Remilia tidak bisa menahannya sendirian. Untuk menghindari korban, Ia mengurung adiknya itu di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, sunyi, dan dingin…"_

Remilia tertegun mendengar cerita itu. Sakuya tetap melanjutkan…

"…_Flandre sangat kesepian. Ia terkadang memanggil-manggil kakaknya, 'Onee-sama… Onee-sama…' namun, Remilia nampaknya terlalu sibuk untuk bermain dengan adiknya. Memang, terkadang Remilia juga menengok adiknya itu di ruang bawah tanah. Hanya sekedar menampakkan dirinya ataupun bermain dengannya. Namun setelah itu, Remilia akan meninggalkan Flandre sendirian lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama…"_

"Sakuya…" Remilia sekali lagi memotong cerita Sakuya. "ya, Ojou-sama?" "sepertinya… aku tahu yang kau maksud dengan cerita ini…" kata Remilia. Sakuya tersenyum. Remilia lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Sakuya, tolong siapkan makanan dan minuman yang terenak untukku… dan Flan" kata Remilia. Sakuya mengangguk. "aku akan bermain dengan adikku untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan-ku sekarang~!" kata Remilia sambil tersenyum gembira. Lalu ia melangkah menuju ruang bawah tanah, tempat adiknya berada. Sakuya tersenyum memerhatikan tingkah nona-nya itu. Lalu dengan suara pelan, Sakuya mengakhiri ceritanya…

"…_namun, setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya Remilia membebaskan Flandre dari ruang bawah tanah. Flandre sekarang telah menjadi adik yang baik. Walaupun Flandre masih dilarang keluar dari halaman Mansion, namun akhirnya, kakak-beradik Scarlet selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tamat."_

Setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan dan minuman terenak untuk Remilia dan Flandre, Sakuya segera mengantarkannya ketempat kedua nona-nya itu berada.

-End-

A/N: Nah, selesai juga :3 Bagaimana pendapatnya? Pasti Gak Jelas ya? =w= kalau ada kesalahan, mohon maaf yaa *bows* no flame, please… *sembah sujud*


End file.
